What About This Song?
by PorcelainDoll304
Summary: You're tired, my love. I feel the same. Duncan/Noah


Title: What About…

Pairing: Duncan/Noah

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI, TDA, or, as rumor has it, TDM. I also don't own any of the bands or songs mentioned in here.

------

His eyes growing slightly droopy, Noah sat on the olive green couch out on the balcony of the abandoned hotel that the kicked-off campers were living in. Glancing out at the beach sunset behind him, he thought to himself that if those still on Total Drama Island knew what it was like here, they would do whatever they could to be kicked off. Here, there was no supervision, no challenges, and no danger of elimination. Even enemies were cordial here, the place was so very quiet and anti-perilous. A shriek of joy came from below, and Noah glanced over the balcony to see Tyler tickling Lindsay mercilessly on the beach. A few other campers were playing Frisbee, a handful of the others had set up a volleyball net and were entertaining themselves with that. Bridgette and Geoff were surfing the waves, Harold and LeShawna were enjoying the hot tub. Those not on the beach were, to Noah's knowledge, utilizing the very spacious rooms in the formerly five-star hotel. Sure, the rooms were a bit run-down now, but they were all equipped with two queen-size beds and, during the earlier eliminations, they each had one to themselves if they so desired. Even now, only one roommate was required, and most everyone could find at least one person that they wouldn't mind sharing a room with.

Speaking of roommates, the green-mohawk-sporting teen slid open the glass partition between their shared room and the balcony and wordlessly sat down on the couch next to Noah, sliding an arm around his lover's shoulders, gently twisting a lock of the longer-haired teen's hair around his fingers.

"I brought you a soda," Duncan mentioned after a few more moments of silence, handing the darker-skinned teen a turquoise cup. Noah sipped on it, enjoying the taste of his favorite cola from the lobby's soda fountain.

"You're the best," Noah smiled, and Duncan smiled back. A pair of headphones hung around the collared teen's neck, blasting heavy metal music. Noah winced as he rested his head on Duncan's shoulder and the loud music surrounded him. Duncan laughed softly and slid the headphones on his ears, turning the music down. Noah snuggled closer now that the offending sound had exited. He jumped a bit when Duncan slid one of the headphones onto his ears. Metallica played into his ears and Noah winced yet again.

"You like this song?" Duncan playfully queried. Noah childishly shook his head. Duncan overdramatically sighed and rolled his eyes, smirking as he grabbed the music player out of his pocket and began going through the list of songs.

"What about this one? This one?" he asked every time, choosing a different heavy metal band each time. Eventually Noah gave into the game and began making different overly dramatized disgusted faces, which Duncan found irresistibly cute. Eventually the game grew old, however, and Noah began simply sighing and shaking his head instead of giving Duncan the adorable expressions of distaste, so Duncan began putting in some actual effort of trying to find a song that Noah liked.

"What about this song?" Duncan finally queried, clicking the circle in the center of the music player to start the song. It started out with a drumbeat, much like the Disturbed song that Duncan had put on a few minutes ago, but then the lyrics began and Noah smiled.

"I think I actually like this song," Noah purred, and Duncan sighed happily, pulling Noah close. Noah let the soccer ball he'd been playing with rest between his legs as he snuggled against Duncan.

"_You're tired my love, I feel the same," _the singer sang. Noah looked up at Duncan and smiled.

"You know what I _really _like?" he queried deviously. Duncan caught on and a devious grin crossed his face as well.

"What do you _really _like, Noah?" Duncan replied. Noah crawled into Duncan's lap and pressed his tan lips against his lover's paler ones. Duncan could taste the soda on Noah's lips and he smiled gently. He was still smiling as they broke apart.

"I _really _like you," Noah remarked.

"That's good," Duncan remarked, nodding, "because it would really suck if I was the only one who _really _liked someone here on this balcony."

"Now play that song again," Noah ordered, and Duncan chuckled as he put the song on repeat for his overeager lover.

"Anything you say, Princess."

-----------------------------

A/N: The song they're listening to is "Percussion Gun" by White Rabbits.

This fanfic is based off of a wonderful work of art by ChaozAngel89 on DeviantArt called tdi_ "what about…" Please go check it out!


End file.
